Tales of Clun
1094 * The Bear of Lynham - In which young Edmund and his cousin the adventurous Rosamund confront and slay the Great Bear terrorizing the village of Lynham * Pentacost - In which the companions travel to Shrewsbury, Edmund becomes squire to Sir Henry FitzPicot and Rosamund wins a horse race. * The Battle of Godric's Ford - In which Edmund and Rosamund help defend the nunnery of Godric's Ford against Welsh raiders, winning the admiration of Hal. Edmund begins his romance with Margaret. * The Hall in Forest - In which Hal, Edmund and Rosamund - disguised as the yeoman archer Godwin - fight Iorweth's Welsh raiders and narrowly escape the Hall in the Forest. * The Suitor - In which Lord Holdgate sends men to Clun seeking a new wife, and Edmund and Hal defend Rosamund's honor. * Michaelmas - In which the court of Clun travels once more to Shrewsbury and become embroiled in the schemes of Mortimer and Lacy. 1095 * The White Mare - In which raiders from Wigmore steal horses, and Hal, Edmund and Rosamund learn terrible secrets about Lord de Mortimer. * Season of Battles - In which Iorweth's Welsh raiders attack Lynham, seeking something Father Alnoth guards, and Hal defeats the Welsh chieftain and wins the White Blade. Rosamund and Hal begin their romance. * The Sack of Montgomery Castle - In which the Welsh destroy Montgomery Castle, all within are slain and the armies of the Marches gather to avenge them. * The Lady of the Lake - In which Rosamund, Ermina, Edmund, and Alnoth travel through hostile Wales, facing danger and monsters to reach the mysterious Lady of the Lake. * The Lion and the Dragon - In which Hal and his men, scouting ahead of the Kings Army, search for Rosamund in a hostile Wales and battle the Dragon of Llanrhaeadr. * Christmas Court - In which Sir William the Wicked is made Marshal of Clun and Hal seeks to convince Lord de Say that Edmund should be knighted. 1096 * The Champion's Tourney - In which Sir Gerard the Goat becomes Lord de Say's champion, Edmund proves himself by winning the squire's tourney and Rosamund wins a horse race. * The Dooms of May - In which a Black Dog is sent to kill Rosamund on May Eve and Edmund is driven mad and saved. * The Troubles of Beatrice - In which Rosamund saves Beatrice from the schemes of her father, William the Wicked. * Pentacost Court - In which Hal's cousin Stephen is knighted. * The Skirmish at the Ford - In which Hal and Edmund fight Sir William Ironarm and the Wigmore knights for control of the village of Leintwardine and are defeated. * Affairs of Court - In which Margaret is betrothed to Hanne the Seneschal and Rosamund and Edmund rescue her from giants. * The Flames of Avarice - In which Rosamund is abducted by Sir Garbedec, the king's champion, who seeks Father Alnoth's book of spells. She escapes and with the help of Hal, Edmund, Pons and Archdeacon William, defeats the black knight and his followers. * The Earls Court - In which Rosamund, Edmund and Hal become embroiled in the intrigues of Earl's court, Hal proves himself to Hugh de Talbot, and Edmund confronts Lord de Mortimer's sorcerer and is nearly killed by the ulfhednar. * Christmas Courtly Love - In which Sir Gilbert accuses William Ironarm of sorcery and plotting to murder Rosamund. Gilbert is murdered and Hal defeats Ironarm in his place, slaying him. Ulrich and the remaining ulfhednar escape into Wales. 1097 * The Lion of England - In which Earl Hugh and the King gather their armies at Shrewsbury to suppress the rebellious Welsh.